Summoning the Devil part 1
by Hellfrost
Summary: The brothers are confronted by a demon they cannot kill.


**Summoning the ****Devil **

A Supernatural story.

Written by: Hellfrost.

Disclaimer: The main characters portrayed in this story are not by my creation.

I do no claim them in any way or take credit for there creation.

The scene opens in the forest on a dark summer night. The air is cold and stale while the vague small of sulphur fills the air. We see four young teenagers walk through the woods carrying flashlights and a few bottles of beer.

"And then I puked his guts out." One of the girls said with a smile.

The others started to laugh wile the man in front of them broke away a few branches to clear the path.

"Guys quiet." He whispered. "We are there."

The four youngsters had arrived at an open circle in the forest. The ground in the circle was lifeless but at one point there had to have been a tree there. Now the shallow remains of a dead tree stump remained.

One of the men walked up to the tree stump and placed a candle there.

Once we got to see a closer view of the tree stump you could see that there was extensive artwork carved into the tree's surface. Pentagrams and other demonic signs where carved into the surface and a (dried) red substance that looked like blood filled the gaps in the tree.

The guy who was kneeling before the stump now grabbed a bottle from his backpack and started pouring a red like substance on the tree.

"Dex what are you doing?" One of the girls asked frightened. "Is that blood?"

"Just relax Tina." Dex replied. "You wanted fun right?"

"Want another beer?" The other guy asked Tina.

"No thanks." She replied. "I think I've had enough."

"Alright, ready for the big ceremony" Dex asked. "Let's raise us a ghost."

As soon as Dex started to chant the air became colder. Like something sucked all the heat from the air. The smell of sulphur filled the air and the moon crept behind the clouds. After a few minutes of chanting Dex turned around. His eyes where red as fire and there was blood dripping from his mouth.

"I am Berith, who dares to disturb me?" He said with a deep voice.

Both girls start screaming at the top of there voices. And without a seconds notice Tina ran for her life.

"Tina come back!" Dex screamed. "It was just a joke!"

"You call this a joke?" The other girl said. "You've probably scared Tina to death."

"Dex…?" The other guy said, his voice filled with terror. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Dex turned around and he saw a huge manlike creature with a giant axe.

The man swung his axe and at the precise moment of impact the frame turned to Tina who was still running for her life.

She stopped for a second to orientate herself and looked behind her. All of a sudden she heard two screams fill the silent forest followed by two loud bangs.

**2 days later.**

We see Sam Winchester walk up to a cheap hotel room. The young man was caring a doggy bag like the ones you get at restaurants but knowing Sammie this was no ordinary food.

He opened the door and walked into the room where he saw his older brother Dean Winchester lying on the vibrating bed.

"You wouldn't happen to have a few quarters?" Dean asked.

"No sorry, they had this wicked space ride at the mall and I spend them all there." Sammie said with a smile.

"Very funny." Dean replied. "What have you got there?"

"Well I got your usual." He said while he threw the bag towards Dean.

Dean opened the bag and emptied it on the bed.

"Holy water, salt, silver." Dean said as he sifted through everything. "You really know how to surprise a guy."

"Yeah well I also found something else you might like." Sam said as he emptied his pockets and unfolded a piece of newspaper.

Sam handed the piece of newspaper to Dean who read it out loud.

"Three teenagers found dead in forest." Dean said. "Bummer, but this doesn't have to be a job."

"That is what I thought but listen to this" Sammie said "One of the witnesses claimed to have seen one of the boys with red eyes and blood around his mouth."

"Sounds like a job." Dean said firmly. "Where off to Texas."

**A few hours later in the car.**

"Have you ever heard of a blood drinking red eyed demon?" Dean asked Sam.

"Not really but it could be something else." Sam replied.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Maybe one of the guys pissed off some spirit or something." Sam suggested.

"Could be a vampire." Dean said.

"I doubt that" Sam said. "Vampires don't chop of the heads of there victims."

"True." Dean said. "Well whatever it is, it's going down!"

Dean gave some more gas and the car races away over an endless long road.

A couple of hours later the boys reached there destination and drove up towards the police station.

"Sammie, you go to the police station while I go over to the coroner's office." Dean said as he got out of the car. "We will meet back here in say one hour."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said as started to walk towards the police station. "I'll try to get the address of this witness."

We follow Sam as he enters the police office and walks up to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" the clerk asked politely.

"Hello I am Rick Anderson and I'm with the FBI." Sam said as he waved his fake FBI badge in front of the officer. "I am here about the murders that occurred here 2 days ago."

"Yes that was a real tragedy." The clerk said. "The boss his kid was killed."

"I heard one of them survived the attack." Sam asked.

"Yes, Tina Whitman." The clerk said. "She was one lucky girl."

Suddenly an older man walked up towards Sam and started talking.

"Can I help you son?" He said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I am with the FBI and I am here about the murders." Sam said as he once again waved his fake badge.

"I didn't notify the FBI" The old man mumbled. "I've been Sheriff here for 35 years and no little boy with a shiny badge is going to take this one from me!"

"Sir, with all due respect I am not here to take your case." Sam said respectfully. "I merely want to collect some information and help you catch this killer."

"I don't need your help" The Sherriff snapped and walked away.

"You have to excuse him" the clerk said. "He hasn't slept since his son was found."

"I understand" Sam said. "Can you give me the address of Miss Whitman?"

"Sure" The clerk said as he reached for a pen and paper.

Meanwhile at the coroners office.

"So doc what's the cause of death." Dean asked.

"I am not quite sure what did this." The doctor said. "It appears to be a severe blow to the head but the wounds are surrounded with burnt flesh."

"What kind of weapon are we talking about here?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, but who ever did this was one sick bastard!" The doctor said as he rolled the body back into the cooler. "You have to check this one out."

The doctor opened another container and from it emerged the young woman who was with the boys. Her body was covered in scratches and boils.

"It looks like she was raped but take a look at the semen I found." The doctor said.

Dean moved his head closer to the microscope and looked through the glasses.

"What the hell is this?" He asked the doctor.

"Believe it or not it's sulphur." The doctor said.

"Well doctor thank you for your time." Dean said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Don't mention it." The doctor said. "Just catch this beast."

"We will try sir, we will try." Dean said and then he walked away and returned to the car.

Sam was already waiting for Dean when he arrived and from the looks of it he had discovered something.

"I've got the address of the witness." Sam said. "Her name is Tina Whitman."

"Great." Dean replied. "Let's go pay her a visit."

They both got into the car and then Dean drove away.

A few minutes later they arrived at the address the clerk had written down.

"Well this is it." Sam said. "Let's go inside."

The bothers got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Sam knocked on the door and after a few seconds a teenage girl opened the door.

"Tina Whitman?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Tina replied.

"Hello, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said. "We are investigating the murders that took place two nights back and I was wondering if we could talk."

"I've already told the police everything I know." Tina said as he tried to close the door. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Please Tina we just want to talk." Sam said as he looked straight at Tina.

After a few minutes she finally agreed to talk with the brothers and she let them in.

"We where just having fun and Linda she wanted to summon a ghost." Tina said.

"Linda is the girl that was murdered?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she wanted to summon a ghost so we went to the witches' tree." Tina said.

"The witches' tree?" Sam asked. "What's that?"

"It's some stupid old tree with a pentagram carved into it." Tina said. "People go there to summon ghosts."

"This time they got killed." Dean said

Sam looked at Dean for a few seconds giving him a silent "shut up" and then he looked at Tina who was stumped by what Dean said.

"And then what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well Dex started chanting and then he turned around with his eyes red and his mouth covered in blood…" Tina said as she started to cry. "You must think I am crazy."

"I believe you." Sam said as he reached out to Tina. "Where was this Witches Tree?"

The frame skips to midnight, we see the boys walking through the forest both caring a shotgun and a belt buckle with several other items.

"So what do you think this is?" Sam asked Dean. "Some kind of ghost?"

"No this thing is much more powerful then a mere ghost." Dean replied.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"The victims where attacked with something heavy and hot and the girl was sexually abused." Dean stopped for a second and then continued. "They found sulphur inside her."

Sam said nothing; he just kept on walking until they reached the Witches tree.

"Well it looked like they described it." Sam said. "Do you smell that?"

"Sulphur!" Dean said. "This stuff is everywhere!"

"This is the Witches Tree and look at these markings." Sam said. "Celtic, Christian, Satanic, Pagan. There are at least a dozen different symbols for evil here."

Sam started searching on the ground with his flashlight and after a few seconds he found something.

"Dean I have something here." Sam said.

"What is that?" Dean replied as he looked at the strange round thing Sam was holding on the top of his finger.

"It's a lens for red eyes" Sam replied. "So the boy wasn't possessed."

"They probably just wanted to scare the girls" Dean replied. "Smart move."

All of a sudden Sam was knocked back by something or someone. Dean grabbed his gun and shot the thing right in the chest. It flew back several feet and hit the trees.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as he helped Sam up on his feet.

"Yes I am fine." He replied. "What was that?"

"I don't know but it's over there." Dean said as he shone his flashlight in the direction the creature had fallen but nothing was there.

"Over there!" Sam screamed as he saw two red eyes shining in the night.

Sam ducked onto the ground and reached for his gun. The thing was now between Sam and Dean and they both started evading its attacks until Sam managed to pour some Holy water over the creature. Within a fraction of a second the creature started smoking and it fell to the ground in agony.

Sam reached for his torchlight and shone upon the creature.

"It's the girl!" Dean screamed. "Sam, get back she is possessed!"

End of part 1


End file.
